Un vacío que llenar
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Y entonces sabe que con solo tener aquella suave y pequeña mano unida a la suya no necesita nada más. Post-Movie. Blancanieves/Eric.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Snow White and The Huntsman_ ****no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Un vacío que llenar**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

A veces Eric se sienta en el bosque, como solía hacer de niño, y mira al horizonte por horas. No lo hace por nada en especial, solo le gusta el silencio y la tranquilidad cuando tiene que pensar.

En la soledad de los prados recuerda los días pasados, cuando era solo un simple cazador que vivía en el bosque, sin riquezas pero siempre con un plato de comida caliente sobre la mesa; recuerda también a Sara, una mujer hermosa y dotada de cientos de virtudes, pero así mismo igual de simple y sencilla que él, honesta y trabajadora, sin temor a tener que ensuciarse las manos si debía plantar su pequeña huerta o ayudarle a quitar la piel de una presa. La mujer perfecta para un cazador con las uñas llenas de barro y las ropas apestando a sudor. Eric la amaba por eso, pero la amaba mucho más porque le gustaba la persona que era cuando estaba con ella.

Aún casi en la miseria y viviendo en un reino oscuro, él era feliz, feliz de verdad con lo poco que tenía mientras cada noche pudiera tomar la mano de su esposa y oírla cantar mientras remendaba sus ropas raidas.

Y entonces Sara murió, y la oscuridad al fin cayó sobre él como una nube de plomo. Ya nunca más la vería removiendo la tierra de su huerta, ni volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa. Ya nunca más podría tocarla ni oír su voz, y por primera vez Eric vio lo vacío e inútil de su vida.

Y quiso morir, ir con ella y volver a ser feliz, pero nunca había tenido el valor ni la suerte. De cada pelea, de cada trifulca a la que se metía por pura cabezonería solo salía un poco magullado, mas nunca muerto.

Esa fue la época de su vida en que odió ser él, odió vivir, y odió no tener el valor suficiente para clavarse un cuchillo en lo más profundo del corazón para regresar con su esposa.

Y fue cuando la reina Ravenna lo engañó para ir en busca de aquella niña.

Y entonces vio a la princesa Blancanieves por primera vez, apenas una niña que en un instante, con solo una mirada, la oscuridad pareció irse por completo de su vida una vez más, y la esperanza se presentó frente a él mucho más brillante que nunca.

Fue breve el tiempo que pasaron juntos antes de que se diera cuenta de que, aunque de verdad había amado a Sara, aquel vacío que ella había dejado en su alma jamás se había sentido tan lleno. Que la princesa una vez más sacó lo mejor de él y le hizo volver a ser aquel hombre fuerte y valiente que antes había amado a Sara, y que de verdad sentía algo más allá por ella; lo supo con su muerte, cuando volvió a sucumbir al alcohol por la tristeza de aquella segunda dolorosa pérdida. Lo supo cuando ya sin esperanza alguna le robó aquel beso, y se convenció al verla una vez más con vida, hablándoles a todos los hombres del Duque Hammond.

Se había enamorado como un tonto de aquella chiquilla hermosa y valiente, pero sobre todo guerrera. La siguió ciegamente a la batalla, y la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo solo por verla feliz.

Y el día de la coronación, a pesar de sentir que ése no era su lugar, a pesar se saber que las personas como él y la realeza no se mezclan, al entrar a ése salón y ver a la nueva reina a los ojos, supo que ella lo amaba con la misma pasión e intensidad, sin importarle su pasado o quién era. Lo amaba por ser Eric, como él la amaba solo por ser Blancanieves.

En todo eso es en lo que piensa cuando se sienta en el bosque, y entonces Magnus termina por encontrarlo y se lanza sobre su espalda, riendo mientras celebra sus habilidades innatas de cazador. Y Blancanieves llega con él, con una sonrisa en los labios rojos que la hace ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya es; lo besa y se sienta a su lado, tomando su mano sin decir nada mientras los dos observan el atardecer y a su hijo persiguiendo conejos con el arco y flechas de práctica que su padrino le obsequió.

Y es en esos momentos cuando Eric casi puede ver a Sara sonriéndole desde el Cielo, porque está seguro de que fue ella, después de tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento, quien lo bendijo con esa familia que tanto ama.

Y entonces sabe que con solo tener aquella suave y pequeña mano unida a la suya no necesita nada más. Y mientras Blancanieves siga a su lado, en su corazón ya nunca tendrá ningún otro vacío que llenar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola gente del fandom.**

 **Bien, quería agradecer a la persona que me inspiró a escribir éste fic con su review. Realmente no recuerdo su alias, pero si estás leyendo esto sé que sabes quién eres ;)**

 **Creo que me gusta esta versión del cuento de Blancanieves, así que probablemente siga subiendo fics de esta pareja.**

 **Oh, por cierto, pequeño detalle: por raro que suene, soy hombre :) No que sea importante, pero a veces es fastidioso leer cosas como "vamos chica" o "eres una buena autora". No tengo vagina. Soy un chico, aunque realmente es divertido tener que aclararlo de tanto en tanto xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
